Custom Skill Mechanics
Skill list. my name jeff my name jeff Skill Database Swordsman Swordsman Knight Bowling Bash *0.08 second after-cast delay. Lord Knight Crusader Heal *0.3 second after-cast delay. Paladin Pressure *0.09 second after-cast delay. Magician Magician Energy Coat *Reduced amount of SP drained ???? Fire Wall *Stacks up to five times. Wizard Ice Wall *Disabled on castlegrounds (alde_gld, aru_gld, gef_gld pay_guild, prt_gld, sch_gld) High Wizard Magic Crasher *0.15 second after-cast delay. Sage Professor Spider Web *Disables the use of instant movement skills - Body Relocation, Back Slide, Flying Side Kick, High Jump and Shadow Jump. Archer Archer Double Strafe *0.1 second after-cast delay. *Hits three times. Hunter Ankle Snare *Snare time increase - snare time = 5*SkillLV/(Target AGI*0.1) seconds. -> 8.5*SkillLV/(Target AGI*0.1) seconds. *Disables the use of instant movement skills - Body Relocation, Back Slide, Flying Side Kick, High Jump and Shadow Jump. Detecting *Revealing range increased - Level 1 Reveal range 3 -> 5 'cells '| '''Level 2 Reveal range 5 -> 9 cells | Level 3 Reveal range 7 -> '''11 cells | Level 4 Reveal range 9 -> 15 cells. Falcon Assault *ATK modifiers changed - Level 1 +220% -> +370% Damage | Level 2 +290% -> +440% Damage | Level 3 +360% -> +510% Damage | Level 4 +430% -> +580% Damage | Level 5 +500% -> +650% Damage. Phantasmic Arrow *Pierces the effect of Pneuma. *Range decreased by 4. Steel Crow *ATK bonus changed - Level 1 +6 -> +12 ATK | Level 2 +12 -> +24 ATK | Level 3 +18 -> +36 ATK | Level 4 +24 -> +48 ATK | Level 5 +30 -> +60 ATK | Level 6 +36 -> +72 ATK | Level 7 +42 -> +84 'ATK | Level 8 +48 -> '+96 ATK | Level 9 +54 -> +108 ATK | Level 10 +60 -> +'120' ATK Sniper Bard Tarot Card of Fate *0.2 Second Delay in GvG. *Tarot Card of Fate: The Lovers card heals the caster for 10,000 HP (2,000 before) and will no longer teleport them to a random cell in the map. *The 'Hanged Man' card disables the use of instant movement skills - Body Relocation, Back Slide, Flying Side Kick, High Jump and Shadow Jump. Dancer Tarot Card of Fate *0.2 Second Delay in GvG. *Tarot Card of Fate: The Lovers card heals the caster for 10,000 HP (2,000 before) and will no longer teleport them to a random cell in the map. *The 'Hanged Man' card disables the use of instant movement skills - Body Relocation, Back Slide, Flying Side Kick, High Jump and Shadow Jump. Clown Gypsy Acolyte Acolyte Heal *0.3 second after-cast delay. Priest High Priest Monk Asura Strike *One second after-cast delay before the skill 'Dangerous Soul Collect' may be used again. *30% less damage on PvP/Battleground maps. Body Relocation *1.5 second after-cast delay. Champion Dangerous Soul Collect *0.3 second after-cast delay. Merchant Merchant Blacksmith Whitesmith Alchemist Bio Cannibalize *HP significantly increased ???? Bio Explosion *Deals 1,000,000 fixed damage. Potion Pitcher *0.15 second after-cast delay. Creator Slim Potion Pitcher *??? second after-cast delay. Thief Thief Assassin Soul Breaker *??? second after-cast delay. Assassin Cross Rogue Close Confine *Disables the use of instant movement skills - Body Relocation, Back Slide, Flying Side Kick, High Jump and Shadow Jump. Stalker Novice Novice Super Novice Taekwon Taekwon High Jump *Cannot be used for 2.5 seconds after casting Flying Side Kick. Star Gladiator Hatred *Disabled on GvG maps. Soul Linker Estin *Usable on players. Estun *Usable on players. Esma *Usable on players. *0.5 second after-cast delay. Eswoo *Usable on players. Kaahi *Changed from 200*skill lv heal -> 750*skill lv heal. Eske *Disabled in PvP, GvG, Battlegrounds. Eska *Disabled in PvP, GvG, Battlegrounds. Extended Classes Ninja Gunslinger Desperado *0.1 second casting delay. Other I'll Save You *0.2 second after-cast delay.